You Can Have My Body But Not My Heart
by ReginalovesSasusaku
Summary: When Momo's family doesn't have money she decides to sell herself to help as a maid. She goes to the wrong place and gets sold as something way different. Now when your with someone that only wants curtain things, what happens when you fall for them? T-M
1. The Bidding

**"You Can Have My Body But Not My Heart"**

_**A RobertPattinsonlover4ever production**_

_**please enjoy**_

--

**..:Chapter One:..**

**..:The bidding:..**

--

**MOMO-POV:**

I felt the waves of heat bounce across my skin from the forceful, heavy, yellow ball in the sky. It was nearly noon. I shakily scuffed my feet across the ground of the concrete as I tried to delay time it's self. Even though I knew this had to be done; Done to help my grandfathers treatments and our home. If I didn't do this, my mother, grandfather and six year old sister would be without many things; they could die. That was the only thing keeping me moving forward. I was scared; truly scared out of my mind for what i was about to do.

I was about to sell myself, all of me, to someone, most likely a man, in order to keep my family safe and alive. As far as I know, I am supposed to come onto the stage right when they call my name; no hesitation. Then I must keep my eyes downward, not to look at the people bidding until I am actually _bought_. Half the money spent will go to my family while the other half will stay with the company... or whatever you want to call such a thing. Afterwards it will be up to my buyer what I am to do and not to do.

My town was huge but awful. Even though I had just turned sixteen today it didn't matter to most of the people here. Rules didn't apply; neither did laws. That's where I had taken my fear from the most. They probably wouldn't keep very older men or women from taking such young ones like myself. It wouldn't matter to them if a, lets say ninety-year-old, had taken a mere eleven-year-old for such horrible things. As long as they got the money, what was it to them?

After a few dreadful minutes of walking through the heated air, I arrived to a building. It was quite rundown and looked old but I was certain this was my stop. Once I went through those back way doors my life would take a frightening twist into a horrid world. Although thinking about that didn't make me feel much better, just worse. I took a deep breath and thought about my purpose for being here and how important it was. It seemed to help me take the first few steps to the door. I shakily reached up for the rusted door handle. My breaths was coming out in long jagged huffs as my fingertips grazed the medal.

Finally I got up the courage to push it open fully as the cool air pierced my skin. It felt great compared to hot beams that were hitting on me outside. It sorda calmed me down a little but not much, just enough to get me to walk through the semi darkened room and to the place where the more vibrant light was coming from. When reaching it I was greeted by a room full of girls and women about my age. Some were a few years younger and some were a few years older but none being extremely young or old. They didn't seem very nice at all, more like snobby and the way they walked was more of a 'I know I'm better' kind of sway. Maybe I had the wrong room or something cause I didn't expect this. These girls didn't seem scared or shaky, like I was. They were more confident as if they wanted to be here. I didn't understand one bit of it.

"Momo Hinamori?" I heard a husky voice behind me. I jumped slightly as my breathing increased. I had never been so ungrateful to here my name in my life. I turned slightly to meet with a very very large man. his face was stern and a frown over took his features. I gulped before turning my gaze to the floor.

"Yes." I whispered out as i let my bangs fall over my eyes in order to prevent any hard stare, although it hardly worked.

"Your next. Keep your eyes down at all times and don't make a sound or move until the bidding is officially won." He told me what I had already known, but I just nodded and started to walk forward towards the stage. "Wait." He called from behind me. I halted, trying to control my breathing. He walked but behind me and pulled at the bun on top of my head. My hair spilled out and down my shoulders as the piece of cloth fell to the ground. "That's much better. Now go." He shoved me forward a little as my name was called out saying to report onto the stage. I focused my gaze onto the tips of my toes as my hair spilled around my face. Finally making it to the middle of the stage, I took my place beside the announcer as he began to tell my description. He put the microphone up to his mouth and rose his hand up high.

"Momo Hinamori! Just turned sixteen today! She's very shy and timid! Her family comes from east central! She's been through medical school, graduating with a high degree! And lastly she's still a virgin!" I blushed madly at his last remark as whispers were heard into the crowd. This was now embarrassing and scary. What a great combination. "We'll start the bidding at fifty dollars!" I almost gagged. Fifty dollars?! That was about nothing, it would get my family no where. There better be some high bids out there.

"One-twenty!" A crackly voice came from the far left. That was a start but I wasn't planning on being so low. Plus that man sounded very old. I prayed someone would speak up next.

"One-forty!" I heard another voice call but it was more to the middle of the whole place. He didn't sound much younger.

"One-eighty!" A younger voice rang from the same place as the first. By the right this was going I wouldn't make enough for anything.

"Two hundred!" The one-forty bidder called out. I breathed out softly, I was having second thoughts about this and I was getting a little overly scared. Maybe like stage fright but worse.

"Screw this! I wanna get her to bed now! nine hundred!" Great offer but bad statement! I couldn't take it, I shot my head up in his direction with wide eyes probably filled with the horror running through my veins right now. He was the same man who had bided first and just as I had expected he was old, very old. Maybe around fifty. I couldn't help but look around at everyone else who were staring at me as if I was crazy. I wasn't supposed to look up but I couldn't help it. Tears started to form in my eyes as the laughter of the first and now last bidder rang through my ears.

"Nine hundred! Going once..." The announcer yelled. I couldn't help but cry more, I didn't want him to win. I looked across the crowd more and more but no one took interest. On my third round of looking through the crowd, my gaze stopped when my eyes connected with a pair of emerald orbs. My eyes widened as more tears trickled down my cheeks. I watched as he blinked and looked away from me. I was doomed. The announcer must have just noticed my head being up cause he smacked his hand against it and pushed my gaze back down at my feet. "Going twice!" This couldn't be happening. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I waited for him to say the final words. "And so..."

"One thousand!" My eyes shot opened as I tried to keep my face down. This bidders voice was more like an angels then the others. More manly then elderly. More welcoming then threatening. I couldn't even begin to tell how happy I was at the moment. Then the laughing of the first bidder rang through my ears. I frowned.

"Oh no, I'm getting this one! Two thousand!" My heart skipped a beat, in a bad way. He might actually win. I started to pray.

"Three thousand!" The angel said again. I smiled inwardly.

"Four thousand!" Bidder number one shot back

"Five thousand!" I could tell they were staring at one another at this point; face to face.

"Six thousand!" The first bidder yelled in amusement. There was a short pause and my breathing got stuck in my throat. I heard the announcers intake of breath to say those words again, when I shot my head up for a second time and met with the same eyes as before. I noticed he was standing and twisted a little to his back. That's when I noticed he was the one fighting with bidder one. One last tear went down my face as he smirked at me and then rose his hand again.

"forty thousand!" He yelled with that same smile on his face. I couldn't help but be overtook with joy even though I had no clue why it meant so much to me that he was the winner. He could have been the same as the other one. But for some reason, I didn't think that was true. I watched as the announcer glared at me, probably cause my head was up again. I turned back to the first bidder and he was in shock and staring at my almost winner. I put my head back down.

"Going once! Going twice!" He waited a second and then announced. "SOLD!" I thanked the lord as I was showed off the stage and into a small waiting room.

It took a few minutes for the emerald orbed beauty to come to where I was. I guessed he had to take care of the paying and signing and things like that. He walked over to me and got on his knees. He cupped my tear-stained cheek with his hand as he ran his thumb across the lines; trying to whip them away. Then he withdrew away from me but first tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ears.

He stood up and put his hand out for me. I looked at it for a second and then smiled up at him before putting my small hand in his. He helped my up from my seat and let go of my hand. Putting one arm under my knees and the other around my back, he lifted me up into his arms and started to walked out of the small dirty room that only had broken chairs in it.

"Momo Hinamori, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya and now your buyer. I have made the contract to last only until your twenty, then you may be free to go and come as you please. I don't wanna take such a lovely young girls whole life away such as yourself. But that was the lowest they would let me take, I'm sorry." He told me. I smiled up at him and rested my head against his chest as he carried me out and into the driveway.

"Thank you." I whispered lowly as I closed my eyes.

--

_**Next Time:**_

_He lowered his face down to mine until our noses almost touched. His hands ran through my silky hair numerous times and his breathing started to fan my lips. Our lips brushed a crossed each others softly, until I couldn't take it. I pulled my head away and started to breath heavily. He stared at me harshly._

_"I...I can't do it, I'm scared." I started to cry as my tears were like streams going down my cheeks. His gaze on me softened as he pulled me towards him..._

_--_

**OKAY! WHAT DID YOU THINK!? THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING HERE AND I REALLY DON'T THINK THIS CAME OUT THAT GREAT BUT I SWEAR IT'LL GET BETTER. HEY HEY HEY! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS GO TO MY PROFILE AND BECOME A MEMBER OF MY GAMES AND CONTESTS PLEASE! YOU'LL LOVE THEM! AND REVIEW FOR MY STORY TOO! ALL REVIEWERS WILL BE MINTIONED AND SPIECALLY ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! i CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU ALL TO SEE!! **


	2. I'm Scared

_Last time:_

_"Momo Hinamori, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya and now your buyer. I have made the contract to last only until your twenty, then you may be free to go and come as you please. I don't wanna take such a lovely young girls whole life away such as yourself. But that was the lowest they would let me take, I'm sorry." He told me. I smiled up at him and rested my head against his chest as he carried me out and into the driveway._

_"Thank you." I whispered lowly as I closed my eyes._

**"You Can Have My Body But Not My Heart"**

_**A RobertPattinsonlover4ever production**_

_**please enjoy**_

--

**..:Chapter Two:..**

**..:I'm scared:..**

**MOMO-POV:**

When my eyes fluttered open my surroundings were much different then before. I was placed in a bedroom that was pretty dull. Only a bed and a dresser was present and a few hanging paintings. But that was all. I had no clue where I was. I recalled what had taken place hours ago and remembered the God who had saved me from the old pervert. But where was he now? I looked around again, this time taking in the painting more carefully. They were war paintings and very detailed. Pretty ugly but yet gorgeous. It was pretty chilly in this room and I could feel my teeth begin to chatter. I was about to lay back down and pull the thin covers over my body when the door cracked open. I watched as the man.... I mean Toshiro... I think that was his name... made his way over to me.

"I see your awake. Kinda passed out on me back there." He chuckled slightly as he took a seat next to me. I was silent as he stared at me. Taking in my features. "Your quiet gorgeous actually, it's a pity your not mine." He sighed lowly to himself. My eyes widened while he hand rose and his fingers brushed against my cheek. I wasn't his?! Then who did I belong to?!

"I...I'm not y...yours?" I asked. I was quite frightened that the angel I thought was sent down to save me might actually not be him. I was decieved.... what if I belonged to someone like the first bidder and had sent this man to get his next new toy? I gulped and frowned at the thought. Toshiro frowned also as he shook his head and began to play with a strand of my hair, twisting it around his fingers.

"You belong to a friend of mine. He gave me fifty-thousand dollars to pick him up five new girls of his liking, Turns out he's only got two now. And the one besides you is awful looking and used because I didn't have the money to get another good one after you. Turns out your not even of his liking." He chuckled slightly of loss humor. My heart started to beat loudly as I took in the words he had just said.

"What do you mean 'of his liking'? What does this man want from me?" I squeaked out lowly. I felt like crying because even though I asked the question I was sure I knew the answer. Toshiro rose an eyebrow at me, as if he doubted I didn't know the answer to the silly question already.

"He likes wild, crazy girls. Ones he can break in and have to fight with them to tame them down. You look like you wouldn't put up a fight with him, maybe just cry and beg for him to stop. He wouldn't favorite you at all. I'm not sure if he would even bother with you although you are a virgin, I'm pretty sure he'd want you for a while when I tell him that. And as for what he wants, I think you know." Toshiro explained as he took his hand out of my hair. I whimpered lowly at the thoughts he had just put in my head. "You look scared..." He whispered as he looked at me with gentle eyes.

"I...I...I don't wanna go with him. I want to stay here." I cried lowly as my lower lip began to tremble a few times. I heard him sigh and watched as he shook his head. I knew he wouldn't keep me...Well I had a feeling my real owner wouldn't let him keep me. But I would try. "C..can't I stay with you... I don't want to loose my virginity to some guy that'll force himself onto me." I had tears running down my cheeks now. I could feel the hip cups coming too. I stared up at him as he sighed again, this time annoyed.

"You got yourself into this. It's life, you'll be fine after a few months of it." He said harshly. My breathing halted and my eyes widened. Did he just say that to me? I couldn't believe the man I thought would help me had said those horrible words to me. "You look so innocent and yet your strong... you look strong. The only problem that will work to your disadvantage is when he takes your virginity because he's not gentle and it'll hurt when he doesn't give you time to recover. After that, life should go pretty smooth." I gagged at how calm he was about telling me about such a horrible thing. The tears started to come faster and faster and I could hardly breath. He shook his head at me and began to rise to his feet... I watched him try to walk away, but i grabbed his arm.

"N...no! P..please! I...I beg of you! I want to st..stay!" I was begging now. And I would continue begging until they drug me into the hands of another person. Even though this one was mean to me and wasn't helping. I felt safer around him, as if I could trust him even though I knew I couldn't.

"What makes you think it'll be any different here. It'll just be me instead of him that'll do this stuff to you, you know that right?!" He yelled harshly. He was getting angry. But I could tell he wasn't getting angry at me, but at himself for wanting to give in to me and keep me.

"Y...you won't...You won't hurt me! He will! You'll be gentle and caring! While he'll just care about what he's feeling and how good it is!" I yelled back. Even though I would rather remain untouched, I knew that this man wouldn't hurt me as bad as all the others and I would want him to be the one to do these things to me if I didn't have the choice of being untouched; which I didn't. I heard him laugh a bit before speaking.

"You really think I would be gentle? What makes you think I won't be worse?" He asked me with a smirk on his face... a devilish one. Meant to make me rethink what I thought. But I knew I was right. He wouldn't be able to hurt me. Even if he tried, the second I cried out and begged for him to stop, he would. He was that kind of person, I could tell by the way he acted before..

"Y...you saw I was scared at the bidding when that guy was going to buy me and...and I thought he was going to destroy me, which he probably would have. You weren't going to try to buy me for your friend before we made eye contact and you saw how frightened I was. You saved me... Even though you were there for something else." I explained. He went quiet for a minute and then sighed in defeat. I smiled softly when his eyes softened.

"Fine, I can't promise that he'll let me keep you but I can be gentle and take your virginity so he won't be able to hurt you horribly. And after that... I'll talk to him about you staying." My heart started to beat fast at his offer. I wasn't ready to give it away yet, although what better choice did I have? I wasn't going to be able to keep it anyways. I sighed heavily and nodded slightly. He smiled as though he was overly joyed to have such a privilege.

He began to move closer until we were a few inches apart. He lowered his face down to mine until our noses almost touched. His hands ran through my silky hair numerous times and his breathing started to fan my lips. Our lips brushed a crossed each others softly, until I couldn't take it. I pulled my head away and started to breath heavily. He stared at me harshly.

"I...I can't do it, I'm scared." I started to cry as my tears were like streams going down my cheeks. His gaze on me softened as he pulled me towards him. He hadn't even touched me in properly and I was throwing the biggest baby fit ever. I really didn't want to do this. But on the bright side. I was right, he stopped didn't he? I really wanted to stop this completely but I knew that wasn't an option. I had to do this. He was rubbing my back soothingly now, trying to calm me and rocking me back and forth while telling me it was okay. I pulled my head up a bit and gazed at him for a minute. "I...I'll be fine. Let's J..Just... Let's just get this over with." I whimpered lowly. He hesitated but slowly withdrew from me.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He whispered as he began to slowly push me back into a laying position on the bed. My breathing was shaky and my body was stiff. He started to run his hands up my sides slowly a few times before finally deciding to start to pull my shirt over my head. I lifted myself up a bit as the material departed my skin fully. My cheeks started to feel hot as he also started to undo my bra from the back. I could feel my body shaking out of control as the cups loosened from around my breasts. Toshiro pulled the material off all the way and I cold see the lust flicker through his eyes as he reached down and cupped them in his hands. I couldn't help but squirm in discomfort as he pinched and squeezed lightly on the peaks of my nipples. I closed my eyes when His mouth made contact with my neck and he started to suck on the skin there.

Even though I didn't want this, I couldn't help but think of how miss leading I had made these actions seem. Maybe it was just the fact that he was being careful and gentle but it didn't seem to be as bad as I had thought, well... so far at least. My bottom half was still untouched to my dismay since it was becoming shockingly painful down there to not have any attention. I didn't want this, but my body must have... my panties were becoming soaked as he traveled down lower with his mouth until he came to the swell of my breast. I opened my eyes and watched him as he slowly kissed until he came to my nipple. He sucked it into his mouth as he nipped lightly while sucking. I couldn't help but throw my head back and put my hands in his hair in a desperate attempt to touch something as he did this to me. For some strange reason, it felt good and weird at the same time as he let go and traveled over to the opposite. It scared me that I was enjoying this a little instead of hating it.

After a while of playing with my breasts and stomach he began to pull at the button's of my jeans. When they were unbuttoned, he hooked his fingers onto the waistband of my jeans and started to slowly slip them down my legs. I lifted myself up a little to help and soon they were gone. I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel for him to touch me there. My body craved it while I was having second thoughts but also curious.

His eyes settled on my soaked lace panties and he licked his lips before looking up at me through his lashes I lifted my hips as he tugged the lace from me and slid it down my legs. The cool rush of air around me caused my back to arch and he moaned softly at the sight before hands continued to drag up my thigh slowly making their way towards where I wanted them.I closed my eyes and lay back again, spreading my legs open for him as he came closer to touching the area where I wanted his hand.

"God, your gorgeous." He whispered as he pulled me down closer to him by my thighs. I sat up slightly and watched as he lowered himself lower so that his head was almost between my legs. I gulped, this was it. I was about to experience something that I didn't think I was really ready for. As his face got closer to my heat I could feel his warm breath against the sensitive skin of my pussy.

"Lay back down, Momo." He whispered to me as he halted. I hesitated but then slowly lowered myself down onto the massive amount of pillows. I sucked in a deep breath as my eyes closed. In a matter of second I felt his tongue flicker over my folds and I couldn't help but buck my hips up. It had felt so weird and abnormal as his tonguecontinued to lick and suck up my Juices that were flowing now. I didn't know if I wanted him to stop or not. It didn't feel good or bad... it just felt weird and mind tauntingly disgusting in a way. He stopped for a moment and move upwards a little until he came to the small bud at the top. He swirled his tongue around it and I could help but squrm and wimper.

He grabbed hold of my hips to hold me still as he pulled my cilt in between his teeth and nipped softly. I cried out lowly and bucked my hips again. He then moved his hand to join in and started to rub my folds and pinch the sensitive skin. After a few minutes, it became too much and my squirming and whining began to get worse. He finally got the clue when I tried to close my legs and pull away. He slowly came up and caught my gaze with his. His lips and mouth were gleaming with my juices and he looked satisfied.

"You taste too excellent for your own good." He whispered into my ear. I sighed out. I could feel his hands on my thighs slowly pushing them open as whide at they would go, He told me to stay like that as he began to undress. I felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach as he straightened up and positioned himself at my entrance. He looked really big. Too big for me and I wondered how he was going to get that into my small whole. I gulped. "Here we go." He whispered, about to push in a bit, but he had scared me when he had said that and I closed my legs up and whimpered lowly. He looked at me shocked and shook his head. "Momo, You and I both know this is the best thing to do, I might not be able to buy you from him and he'll be the one doing this." His voice was Stern yet soft.

"I...I...I changed my mind." I whispered. I hadn't changed my mind about picking him over his friend, and he knew that. I had changed my mind over the whole thing, being sold and giving myself up to a stranger. I didn't want to do it anymore. He sighed and looked at me with caring eyes as he put his hands in between my legs and began to spread them again. I didn't fuss or fight with him while he did this, but I did begin to cry. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and then my cheek. After a second or two he planted a soft kiss on my lips as he repossitioned himself again.

"This is going to hurt but I know you can handle it." The second after he had said those words he had pushed himself in me a little before I could close my legs again. My body began to tremble as I tried to get him out of me by pushing my body upwards with my feet but he held me still by the waist.

"Be good." He warned me as he pushed in a little more. I started to cry out as I wiggled a bit. He hadn't broken my barrier yet but I felt uncomfortable like this. I wanted him out, and now. But I knew he wasn't going to allow it. I moved around a bit more while he held still, waiting for me to stop and take in the fact that this was just making everything take longer. Finally I relaxed. I didn't feel as uncomfortable as before until he started to move again. He buriedhis face into my neck and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Momo." He said as he thrusted into me as fast as he could. Without even realizingit, I screamed as loud as I could. My body was shaking and my hands were clutching onto his bare skin. I was crying loudly as the pain just got worse. I felt as though I was ripped inhalf.

"Shh.... It's okay Momo...Your okay." Toshiro whispered into my neck as he kissed it a few times. I couldn't stop the tears and the pain just kept on throbbing.

"No! It's not okay! It hurts! It hurts! I want it to stop! Please! please!" I begged as I began to throw myself around. But all the did was make the pain sharper and my crying get worse. I stopped and gripped onto him and cried into his shoulder. It was the only thing I could do. "Please, get out of me." I whispered. In a few seconds he started to pull himself out, but the second he moved an inch the pain got even worse. I couldn't take it. "No! Stop! That hurts! Don't move please!" I cried desperately. I opened my eyes to see his worried expression as he bent down and laid his head on my shoulder.

"God forbid if Aizen had gotten a hold of you first." He whispered out. I stiffened, that must had been his friends name. I didn't like it. It was an awful despising name. The pain had disappeared but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to continue. He had already broken my barrier so I wasn't a virgin anymore, right?

"It doesn't hurt anymore, You...you can continue." I whispered lowly. He sat up slowly and looked at me, probably trying to tell if I was lieingor not. He Then began to move and pull out of me. I sighed out when he pushed back into me and my breathing became unsteady. He continued to pull out and push back in. It did feel uncomfortable but not as bad as before. It actually felt a bit good but not too much to make me wanna do this again. After a while he stopped and pulled out of me. I sighed in relief that this experience was over. Toshiro laid down beside me and kissed my cheek as he sighed too. But just when he wrapped his arms around me, there was a knock on the door. I stiffened...

-----------

_**Next Time:**_

_He began to look me up, head to toe, stopping at my chest and bottom, making me feel uncomfortable. He licked his lips and smirked. My heart raced as this man pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek with a chuckle. He turned towards Toshiro with a goofy look. _

_"Sorry man, I think I'll keep this gorgeous beauty. She has a kick ass body and I just can't throw that away. I'll tell you what though, When I'm done with her, you can have the left overs." My eyes widenedas my head wiped around to look at Toshiro. He just shrugged and looked down. I felt my heart fall. _

_-------------_

**OMG! I'M SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER BROKE BEFORE I COULD UPDATE AND WE JUST GOT A NEW ONE! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WILL BE UPDATING WEEKLY, IF NOT SOONER BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS STAY WITH MY STORY CAUSE I WAS REALLY HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER! I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE THIS STORY UNTENDED TO LIKE THAT AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Aizen

_Previously:_

_"It doesn't hurt anymore, You...you can continue." I whispered lowly. He sat up slowly and looked at me, probably trying to tell if I was lying or not. He Then began to move and pull out of me. I sighed out when he pushed back into me and my breathing became unsteady. He continued to pull out and push back in. It did feel uncomfortable but not as bad as before. It actually felt a bit good but not too much to make me wanna do this again. After a while he stopped and pulled out of me. I sighed in relief that this experience was over. Toshiro laid down beside me and kissed my cheek as he sighed too. But just when he wrapped his arms around me, there was a knock on the door. I stiffened..._

**"You Can Have My Body But Not My Heart"**

_**A RobertPattinsonlover4ever production**_

_**please enjoy**_

--

**..:Chapter Three:..**

**MOMO-POV:**

Toshiro pulled his arms from around me and sat up. I felt a shiver run through my body as he lifted himself off the bed and bent down. He grabbed my clothes off the floor and threw them at me as he quickly began to get dressed. I was paralyzed in my spot when he glanced up at me.

"Get dressed, quickly." He whispered as he flew out the bedroom door. After a second or two I began to clumsily get out of bed and put my clothes back on. It wasn't long before I heard the door open and footsteps enter the room next to the one I was in. Toshiro had just let somebody in the house and I was taking a guess that it was Aizen. I quietly walked up to the door and pressed my ear to it. Trying to hear what was going on. They were talking I could tell but the words that came out of there mouths were unhearable. Then they stopped and there steps were coming towards my room... or the room I was in. I quickly scurried to the bed and sat down just in time for the door to open. I looked down. afraid to see what the man looked like.

"So... This is her?" His voice was welcoming and kind but it was only a mask over the real tone. His voice was really threatening and harmful, Like a whip as the words lashed off his tongue. I heard a low grunt from Toshiro that answered his questioned with a 'yes'. The man just chuckled. "Come here sweetheart. Let me get a look at you." He said to me. My body stiffened. I didn't want to do near him. His presence was that of a killers and his voice, fake. I stayed where I was, afraid to move. "I said, come here." He said again, this time angry. I hesitated but lifted my numb body off the bed and began to walk over to him. Once I was in arms reach he grabbed my upper arm and yanked me to him. I gasped as I almost tripped over my own feet. I couldn't help but look up at him. My eyes widened. He looked... young and his eyes were calm and loving. I knew that was fake too though. "What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked me. I glanced over to Toshiro, he nodded his head for me to answer.

"M...Momo." I answered lowly looking back at him. He frowned and wrinkled his nose slightly. I looked away from him as I heard him snort lowly. His grip on my arm was tight and it was going numb, I bit my lip to distract myself from the pain.

"What a horrid name! Well, we'll have to fix that right away. Maybe May? That's a better name don't you think?" He asked me. I didn't look back at him as he waited for my answer. I didn't like the name at all, I liked my name. I wanted to keep my name. His grip on my arm tightened as I gasped. "Answer me!" He yelled at me. I closed my eyes as I whimpered lowly. I wouldn't answer his question because I knew he wouldn't like my answer. I felt my arm twist slightly as he began to force it in ways it wouldn't go.

"Stop it!" I screamed as he continued. I looked over towards Toshiro with pleading eyes. The second our gazes hit I knew he would help me because he looked aggravated again. He pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning against and hurriedly walked over to the man and put his hand on his.

"Aizen, she's just scared. So much has happened to her in the last few hours and she might find it shocking that the one thing she's going to have after all of this is also being taken away from her. I don't think she likes the name and there for doesn't want to upset you by saying so, that's why she didn't answer you. But you have to understand this one is like a glass doll. She's easy to brake." Toshiro explained. Aizen loosened his hold on my arm and before I could think of the consequences of my actions, I ran from his grip and stood behind my savior. Toshiro didn't look at me as I gripped the back of his shirt and hid my face there. Aizen laughed as Toshiro stayed emotionless.

"My God, she likes you my friend. That's cute. Although I'm going to have to put her in her place. She needs to know I'm the only one who can have her." Aizen laughed as he reached for my hair. I whimpered as I closed my eyes and gripped Toshiro's shirt tighter. Although Toshiro grabbed his hand before it even made contact with me. I opened my eyes.

"Speaking of which, Aizen. I want to know how much you want for this girl." Toshiro said calmly. He reached in back of him and pulled my hands from his shirt, then brought me to his side where he didn't touch me again.

"Why, I thought you sworn away from mistresses." Aizen laughed. Toshiro smirked lowly and chuckled. I looked up at him and back at Aizen.

"Yes, Yes I had. But you see, this one has caught my attention. I wanted her but I didn't have the money. It was bloody wrong of me but I used yours instead. I can pay twice what I paid for her and I could go bacckthis weekend and pick you up the five you wanted." Toshiro explained. I smiled up at him. That was a great deal and I knew Aizen wouldn't turn it down. I thought so at least but then I heard him laugh and a shiver went up my spine.

"That's a very high offer." He looked at me and chuckled. "And look at the gleam in that girls eyes! She must think I'll take it!" He laughed again. Toshiro shot a glare down at me and I jumped slightly. Had I done something wrong? I couldn't control the happiness i was feeling, but something in his eyes said I should have. "Come here, Little one. Let me get one last look at you before my decision." His words were aimed at me. I gulped and stayed where I was. His smile began to disappear but before it did, Toshiro carefully shoved me in his direction. I gulped but did as Toshiro had wanted me to do. When I reached him he grabbed my arm gently this time and pulled me a bit closer to him but not too close so he could look at me.

He began to look me up, head to toe, stopping at my chest and bottom, making me feel uncomfortable. He licked his lips and smirked. My heart raced as this man pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek with a chuckle. He turned towards Toshiro with a goofy look.

"Sorry man, I think I'll keep this gorgeous beauty. She has a kick ass body and I just can't throw that away. I'll tell you what though, When I'm done with her, you can have the left overs." My eyes widened as my head wiped around to look at Toshiro. He just shrugged and looked down. I felt my heart fall.

"I guess I really can't say anything to change you mind. That's a pity. Are you sure there's nothing you want that I can give you for her?" He asked calmly. My mouth hung open as my eyes began to burn. Aizen smirked as his hand slapped my thigh lightly but hard, I jumped slightly with a low hiss. I couldn't believe Toshiro was being so calm and natural about this. I thought he was going to help me, not just hand me over to this...monster!

"No, sorry my friend, but I really do think this one could be a joy to me. I promise not to bruise her up too much before I give her to you." He smirked down at me as he said that and pulled me closer to his body. "Although, the other bitch you picked up is no use to me, you can have her to settle your needs until then." He informed. Toshiro shook his head and smiled lightly at his friend. I just wanted more then anything to slap it right off his face!

"I have no need for her either, maybe some servant around here will teach her how to clean." Aizen laughed at this and nodded his head. His fingers were brushing up against my arm, tracing patterns there, every once and a while brushing the side of my breast on purpose. It discusted me. Toshiro looked down at me and then away before I could play my pleading tricks on him again.

"Well, I must be going. It's a long ride home and I'd like to get there before night fall." Aizen informed Toshiro. My heart began to pick up it's pace as Toshiro nodded and Aizen tried to drag me out the bedroom door. My feet stayed in place and my eyes widened. Aizen glared down at me and pulled harshly on my arm. "Let's go, gorgeous." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I shook my head 'no'. He wasn't very pleased with my answer but didn't do anything about it. He stopped pulling on my arm and swiftly picked me up in his arms. "It was nice seeing you again Toshiro."

"You too, Aizen. Nice to see an old guy a couple of times before his death." Toshiro smirked. My eyes widened at his comment. Although Aizen chuckled. I guess it was a joke between the two of them.

"Ahh, My friend, I won't be dieing anytime soon. thirty-seven isn't hitting me until next year!" He laughed. Toshiro chuckled and waved goodbye as we departed the house. I was in complete shock. Thirty-six years old! He was thirty-six years old! I was about to become the sex toy to someone who was old enough to be my father!.... actually, older then my father! I squirmed a bit when his grip tightened on me. "Now now darling, don't be doing that, it's not lady like to squirm around." He whispered into my ear as he began to trace the outer part with his tongue. I jerked my head away from him and closed my eyes with a frown.

I hardly noticed when we climbed into the way back of his car and the driver was given directions on where to go and orders to put up the window in between the back and front of the car. When the curtains were finally drawn across the glass, Aizen sat me down on the seat across from his while he smirked down at me.

"Tell me, while I undress you, about yourself. Anything I need to know." He smirked as he spoke his statement. My eyes widened as his hands came to the top of my pants and began to undo them. I was speechless. I would have at least thought he would have waited until we had made it to his house. Before I knew it my pants were off and his hands were splitting my legs, pushing them as open as they would go. "I'm waiting." He informed me as he gazed down into my private area that was only covered by a small piece of cloth.

His fingers began to run up the sides of my thighs and closer to the place I didn't want him to be. He stopped for a second when he came to the side of my lace panties. My breath hitched as I thought about closing my legs. If I did that though, it might have made him angry with me. And he did look murderous. I gasped when his finger dipped under the thin lace and began to slowly fiddle with my folds. He smirked up at me when he saw the horror in my eyes. I wiggled a bit to try and get him to stop but he only started to add more pressure. "Are you going to talk to me?" He asked as he pulled his finger away from the area I didn't want him touching. I breathed out a shaky breath as relief over took my body that he had stopped.

But I thought too soon as he reached for the thin piece of cloth and pulled it down my legs slowly. I whimpered lowly as he reopened my legs whider and crouched down in between my legs. I knew what was coming next and I didn't want this man to do it to me. It was disgusting to think of his old wrinkled tongue touching me. His face came nearer to it's destination as I squirmed and tried to push myself upwards with all my strength. I was succeeding too but then I felt a sharp pain in brace my thigh and I cried out.

"You need to learn your place, little one." He hissed at me as his hand made contact with my thigh again. I whimpered as my thigh began to turn red and the throbbing just kept on. He repositioned himself and continued what he had started. I closed my eyes and tried not to move so he wouldn't hit me again. But when his tongue flicked over my clit that was it.

"Toshiro Took my virginity!" I screamed out. Before I knew it Aizen moved from in between my legs and sat himself on the seat across from me. I closed my legs quickly and started to put my clothes back on. The anger in his eyes was overly scary. And I tried to not look at him.

"STOP THE DAMNED CAR!" He screamed. The car came to a complete stop and I almost fell out of my seat from the in packed. I looked up at him once more to see his angry gaze on me. "What do you mean he took your virginity?!" He yelled at me. I flinched and closed my eyes, not answering his question. But when I didn't answer he forcefully grabbed me by the arm and yanked my over to him. His grip just kept getting tighter as his face came really close to mine. "Answer me... Answer me now!" He screamed in my face again.

"I had sex with Toshiro before you came!" I yelled back. In a split second his hand made contact with my cheek and I fell back into my seat. I gripped the side of my face with both hands as tears ran down my face. But before I could even sit up straight he was yanking me out of the car and into the street. "Stop it! Let me go!" I yelled as he continued to drag me along. He stopped then and turned to face me, his hand slapping me again on the other cheek as I yelped lowly.

"You know, I'm going to..." He stopped and slapped me again in the same place but before he could finish what he was going to say someone interupted him.

"Stop hitting her Aizen!" My heart soared as I recognized his voice.

--

_**Next Time:**_

_"You can keep her for now. But I will be back for her and I will punish her how I see fit. So watch how you touch her because she'll be paying for it." __his voice was threatening as he looked down at me and smirked evilly. "Until next time, little one." He said as he walked off. I was trembling and still clutching to my hero with every ounce of strength I had left._


	4. Safe

_previously:_

_"You know, I'm going to..." He stopped and slapped me again in the same place but before he could finish what he was going to say someone interrupted him._

_"Stop hitting her Aizen!" My heart soared as I recognized his voice._

**"You Can Have My Body But Not My Heart"**

_**A RobertPattinsonlover4ever production**_

_**please enjoy**_

--

**..:Chapter Four:..**

**MOMO-POV:**

I turned my bruised face in the opposite direction to meet the gaze of the one person I wanted to see at this point. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets and the wind was blowing his white hair in all directions. He looked calm but under his calmness he seemed angry. Aizen let go of me and turned around to face the angel i was facing. But when his grip loosened I ran out of his grip, he reached to grab me again but I was already half way to Toshiro. Before I could stop running I collided with Toshiro's body but he was hardly knocked off balance. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his shirt as I cried. I felt his hand come up and brush across my back a few times before it settled in the middle.

"What did you do to her, Aizen? I told you she was extremely breakable! Did you take that for granted!?" Toshiro's anger flared up as he gritted his teeth. I looked up at him through my lashes to see his eyes carrying an emotion in them I couldn't read. Aizen laughed and shook his head as he began to come towards us. I began to cry louder at the thought of him yanking me out of Toshiro's arms and back into his rough grasp.

"I'm sorry, I just lost my temper with the child as all. Didn't know I have a virgin on my hands... or did have a virgin." Aizen informed, making sure Toshiro caught the reason for his words. I shivered as Toshiro's hold on me tightened. I wasn't sure if it was because he was angry I told or he was trying to keep Aizen from touching me.

"I've been wondering how long it would take for her to fess up. She held in longer then I would have thought, I've been fallowing you since you left to make sure you didn't hurt her when she confessed." Toshiro chuckled but his eyes still held that emotion in them. I went to pull away but he pushed me back into him, holding me there. I couldn't believe he was fallowing us, but I had to admit I was glad.

"So, you admit to picking up a virgin and taking her even though she wasn't your to take? I was actually quite shocked. You never can get your hands on a virgin these days and to know I almost had one, well my temper just got the better of me." Aizen chuckled as he took the last step towards us. He was standing three feet away from us and he was smiling. I tried to get closer to Toshiro but it wasn't working, I was already as close as I could get. My cheeks were burning and my legs were shaking as I looked up at Toshiro.

"Yes, I did take her when she was yours but I must disagree, if you were there at the bidding you would have known first hand that she was a virgin, no doubts about it. She just gives off this innocent vibe, even right now, If I didn't know any better, I would think she was a virgin." Toshiro smirked as he glanced down at me, rubbing my back again. I smiled up at him and settled my head back aginst his chest and began to breath steadily again. Aizen laughed again and shook his head.

"My, isn't she lovely! Just snuggling up to you and the look on her face! As though the world is filled with love and happiness. I swear it reminds me of a dog who has just found it's owner after months of being lost! Can't wait until I get her broken in so she's like that with me." He laughed. My body stiffened as his words hit me. It must have effected Toshiro too cause his hand stopped moving across my back and i was being pulled closer to him again.

"I...I don't wanna go back with him! He hit me five times! A...and...and tried to rape me! the old pervert!' I yelled out. Aizen went silent as he glared at me but Toshiro chuckled and kissed the top of my hair.

"My, Isn't she lovely!" Toshiro chuckled as he repeated Aizens words and laughed. Aizen just glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at him. He started to approach us, when Toshiro face became serious and he pushed me in back of him. "Now, Aizen, no need to get angry, she was just stating what was on her mind. I know if you hit me five times I'd say things too." He said seriously. Aizen growled and shook his head.

"She deserved everyone of those swats. The first two for squirming and trying to pull away when I was trying to pleasure her before I just shoved myself into her and the last three for giving her virginity away to someone besides her master!" He was getting angry as he yelled at Toshiro, who just raised an eyebrow.

"In a car Aizen? What has come over you! This woman is a lady not a hooker. And as A lady there's nothing pleasurable about sex to her because it's out of her nature. And it most certainly isn't going to be comfortable in a car!" Toshiro said calmly with a smile smirk still on his face. I giggled lowly as Aizens face became in raged with anger. Toshiro looked down at me bewildered for a second, being the first time he had heard me laugh and I blushed.

"That is not the point Toshiro. She belongs to me and I think I should punish her the way I see fit."

"Well I think you should just back off and leave her with me seeing I gave you chance to run with her and this time I'm not giving her to you again without throwing a few fists." My eyes widened as Aizens did too. I couldn't believe Toshiro had just said that. I smiled inwardly as I placed my cheek on his back. Aizen straightened up and cleared his throat. I gripped onto Toshiro back as I waited for him to speak.

"You can keep her for now. But I will be back for her and I will punish her how I see fit. So watch how you touch her because she'll be paying for it." his voice was threatening as he looked down at me and smirked evilly. "Until next time, little one." He said as he walked off. I was trembling and still clutching to my hero with every ounce of strength I had left. I was overly happy that I was safe for now. Toshiro let out a sigh of relief and turned to me.

"At first I thought I might have to fight the old guy, kinda scared me there for a second." I laughed and threw my arms around his neck as he picked me up in his arms and placed his face in the crease of my neck, he began kissing and nipping on the skin as I sighed in relief that it was him and not Aizen. "You owe me big time, sweet heart!" I laughed and nodded as I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as he started walking back to his car.

------

**TOSHIRO-POV:**

I stumbled through the front door of my residence with the sleeping _princess-of-innocence _in my arms. She had fallen asleep half way back to my home while I was holding her and caressing her scalp with my fingertips. I didn't know what Aizen had gotten to do to her, and I honestly didn't want to know. I couldn't imagine him laying his filthy hands on her. Of all girls, not Momo. She was too small and petite to have a man such as Aizen towering over her and forcing her to do such dirty deeds for him. I shook my head at the thought.

Carefully I carried her into my room, which would now be hers also. I had spare rooms, many of them in this huge place, but I wanted her near me. Slowly I gently placed her limp body onto the soft mattress as I pulled the covers down and placed them over her cool body. Before standing up strait again I ran my fingers lightly over her right cheek and stared at her for a long minute or two.

I couldn't get over how gorgeous she was. Her beauty was of one no other could match. And her eyes were so big and filled with soft tenderness that it was unbelievable! I'd never taken so much interest in a woman before in my life. I couldn't even find words to describe what I wanted to do to Aizen when I saw his hand strike her. Although, these feelings could be from the fact that I had marked her, she was mine. No one had ever had the privilege to touch and take her as I had. She was the first girl I had ever marked as mine, the only one of them all that was a virgin and a warmth ran through me when I thought about how she had only been touched by me. And from here on would only be touched by me. I'd make sure of it. Aizen wasn't getting this one like he got every other one he wanted.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a slight groan come from the young girl before me. I sat at the edge of the bed as her eyes fluttered open and she sighed heavily as her gaze attached with mine. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. I watched as she pushed herself up in a sitting position and yawned. I laughed and rested my hand on her upper thigh, a pink shade brushed her face lightly as I did so.

"Finally awake again? You have a tendency of falling asleep I see... Sleeping beauty?" I offered her the name with a chuckle. Momo smiled lightly and blushed a deeper shade. I sighed. "Why are you so timid and shy all of a sudden? You weren't when I got you from Aizen." I teased, trying to lighten the mood as I started to gently rub my hand up and down. I waited a second for a response.

"I...I feel...well... A bit...uncomfortable?" She answered lowly. I quickly took my hand away from her and sighed. I had forgotten for a moment that wasn't a normal action for a lady to in counter. She smiled lowly at me and I laughed a bit.

"I understand princess, but I think we need to work on that for a little while if you plan on staying for a long time." I smirked. I watched as her face lit up and she looked at me with those bright huge gorgeous eyes.

"Your keeping me?!" She squealed like a little girl. I busted out laughing as I ran my fingers through her hair and patted her head before nodding.

"Yea, I thought about it and I had too much pleasure with you a few hours ago and no way in hell am I letting Aizen break that innocence of yours when it's really amusing." I watched her flush at my words and snuggle back into the covers as a chill ran through her body. I smiled as I drew closer to her and placed my lips to her forehead where they lingered for awhile, then I withdrew. "Aren't you uncomfortable in those clothes?" I asked at a mere whisper as my lips glided across her skin to her neck where I sucked the skin into my mouth while my tongue grazed over it constantly. I felt her grab my hair and make a noise as her head tossed to the side. I smirked at her reaction.

"S...s...sorta." She whimpered out. I chuckled against her skin and pulled myself away from her. I heard her sigh...one of relief. I smirked. This girl was just too Innocent for her own damn good. I stood up and walked across the room to a closet next to the door that led into the bathroom. I opened it and rummaged through my shirts until I found one that was white and could probably reach down to her mid-thigh...perfect. I pulled it off the hanger and made my way across the room back to her.

Momo was already sitting up, waiting for me to return. I carefully pulled the covers from over her body and put my hand out. Slowly, she grabbed my extended hand and I pulled her to her feet. She reached for the shirt I had in my hand but I smirked and pulled away while shaking my head. She wasn't getting away from me that easily. I bent down until my mouth was at her ear and I watched her quiver slightly. "I'll be dressing you, sweetheart." I whispered in her ear. I watched the color raise to her cheeks once again as I started to pull at the button's of her pants. I slowly slid them down her legs until they were around her ankles.

Gently I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground as she kicked the jeans acorss the floor. I could resist the urge to run my fingers up the length of her legs as goosebumps rose on her skin. But before I got to the spot I wanted to touch the most I pulled away. If I did touch her, I wouldn't be able to stop and there was plenty of time to do tose things to her, just not tonight. She lifted her arms up as I pulled her shirt over her head and through it acoss the room and undid the back of her bra. Sliding it from her flesh and onto the floor as well, I pushed her head gently through the whole in my shirt and held it firm as she pulled her arms through the other two. After I pulled it down to her thighs I smiled and looked her up and down.

"There, perfect!" I said as I picked her up in my arms while she giggled softly. I sighed. Her laugh was like the ringing of bells and I couldn't help but smile. After laying her back down and getting dressed myself, I easily climbed into the bed with her sleeping form. Momo seemed like she had already drifted away as I pulled her close to me and kissed her head.

--

_**Next Time:**_

_"Your married!?" I screamed as my eyes widened and I jumped out of my seat._


End file.
